


Frost Bitten

by Ramasylle_Karanese



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not really but kindof underage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cold!kink, masochistic tendecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasylle_Karanese/pseuds/Ramasylle_Karanese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has a problem. Jack was becoming an obsession. More so than Jamie ever imagined Jack could become. In fact, Jamie would be bold enough to admit he loved Jack…and so raging teenage hormones wanted nothing but sex. With Jack. So when the first snow of the year falls, Jamie unwittingly starts something he may not want to follow through with…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Bitten

It was an early November morning, at the house of Jamie. His tousled brown hair was the only thing that peeked out from under his covers as he slept. A loud thud on the window roused him. Groaning, Jamie turned in his bed and rubbed his face. His eyes snapped open when he realized that today was The Day. The morning was a cold one, but it didn’t faze Jamie one bit. He leapt out of bed and went to his window. Excitement coursed through his veins as delicate snowflakes fell softly to the ground, already covered in a light layer of the ice crystals. It was the first snow of the winter, and that meant one thing. Jamie huffed a breath on the window and drew a sloppy smiley face with spikey hair, peering out with his chocolate eyes through those of the smiley. When a layer of frost crystals spread across the glass, Jamie turned from his window, and grabbed a shirt and a pair of socks. Running from his room in his pajama bottoms, he pulled the shirt over his head. Jack was here! Hopping on one foot as he tried to get a sock on, Jamie almost giggled in glee. At last managing the socks, the late teen jumped into his boots and yanked a jacket off its hook. Jack was here, and he was here especially for Jamie.

Jamie knew he was the last of the neighborhood children—and truth be told, the last person of his age—that still believed. Even his little sister at thirteen has forgotten the magic of the Guardians. But because Jamie refused to forget that Jack Frost or Santa or the Easter Bunny, or even the Tooth Fairy (even if he hasn’t lost a tooth in forever) existed, Jack took the time to personally visit Jamie. And Jamie loved every second. It wasn’t just the magical wonder or having a blast; Jamie couldn’t get Jacks face out of his mind. Jamie tried not to dwell on it, but he knew that the odd feeling in his chest when Jack came along was much different than it was when he was a child. Butterflies fluttered in his belly, his pulse quickened, and he couldn’t stop smiling. The new development of feelings was recent, too. Before it was always innocent fun and games; childish things. Now though, Jamie couldn’t help but want it to be just a little bit more. Jack seemed oblivious to it, but because Jamie was a little scared that their relationship would change for the worst if he ever revealed that he may feel something for the frost spirit, he never tried to pass hints along. So Jamie would hang out with Jack like he was about to, and that would be that.

Skidding on the thin layer of ice that covered the driveway, Jamie hollered in joy and spun. But as he came out of the dizzying move, he miss-stepped and nearly crashed to the ground. A pair of cold arms saved him.

“Whoa there, Jamie. Don’t hurt yourself!” Jack said. The voice sent shivers coursing through Jamie’s body. Jack must have felt it, because he added “you can’t already be cold, you just got out here!” Jamie straightened himself out, laughing nervously.

“Oh, yeah, you must have outdone yourself, because I certainly feel the nip of cold today!” Jamie said, rubbing an arm sheepishly. Jack, for the briefest of moments, looked hungry, but the look was either imaginary, or gone in flash, because Jack was grinning again, leaning against his staff.

“So, Jamie, what should we do? I feel as if a snowball fight is a little old school. Maybe I can make the small pond freeze over, and we could ice-skate! Pull pranks on the neigh—“

“Sit in front of the fire and have hot chocolate….” Jamie muttered quietly under his breath. It was one of his little fantasies swimming in his head, but it didn’t stay the innocent coco drinking, marshmallow roasting daydream that it started off. Jack tilted his head

“Really? Hot chocolate? I would LOVE some hot chocolate!” Jack cried and flew to the front door of Jamie’s house. Blushing furiously—because he hadn’t realized Jack could hear him---Jamie followed.

“You won’t mind? I’m sure there are loads of other things we could do…” Jamie tried to maybe change the agenda for the day, but the look in Jack’s eyes was one of determination.

“You know how long it’s been since hot chocolate? Too long! And of course I don’t mind. You’re my best friend.” And that settled the nervous feeling in Jamie’s belly.

Entering the house, Jack set his staff against the coat hanger, and padded to the living room. Jamie told Jack to wait in the living room while he set water to a boil. He put scoops of cocoa into two large mugs and added splashes of cream, making a thick cocoa paste. While he waited for the water, Jamie pulled out a bag of giant marshmallows and a few kabob sticks, and headed for the living room, where Jack was waiting patiently, staring into the depths of the flickering flames in the fireplace. When Jamie stepped into the room, Jack looked up, and smiled.

“S’mores, awesome!” Jack said, and he gladly took a kabob stick and a marshmallow.

“Not quite s’mores, because we ran out of graham crackers and bar chocolate, but there is nothing better than a roasted marshmallow!” Jamie said cheerfully. The duo speared their puffs of sugar and began toasting. A warm feeling entered Jamie’s chest as he crouched there, shoulder to shoulder with his hero, and it had nothing to do with the fire. Without realizing that he had done it, Jamie leaned in closer to the guardian so that their arms were almost pressed together. Jack cleared his throat.

“Aren’t I cold? It can’t be very comfortable touching me…” he said, and Jamie, as if frost burned, pulled away and nearly tumbled.

“Oh, sorry, it’s just that I was so focused on keeping my marshmallow from burning…I didn’t realize I was leaning on you….sorry…” Jamie stammered, and Jack chuckled.

“It’s fine, really, it’s just that I thought you may get cold.” Jack said, and his brows fell very slightly, as if the notion troubled him. Jamie was about to respond when the high pitched scream of the teapot cut him off.

“I better get that…” Jamie muttered, and passing his kabob to Jack, quickly left the living room. He wanted to smack himself. How could he allow himself to be so brash? To do something like pressing closer to the object of his ever growing affections. Biting his lip in his embarrassment, Jamie pulled the pot off the burner and opened the valve, silencing the whistle. He turned to the island where the mugs were and nearly gasped in surprise. Jack stood before him.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I came to help. And I brought your marshmallow. I hope I didn’t burn it…” Jack said, and he held up the lightly browned treat as if asking if it met the boy’s standards. Recovering from his scare, Jamie smiled wide.

“Perfect.” He said. After pouring the steaming water onto the cocoa-cream paste, Jamie went to get the spoons when Jack leapt to it.

“I’ll get them. You just enjoy the wonder that is marshmallows.” He said, grinning, and he gave Jamie his kabob to fetch the spoons. At this point the puffed sugar had slid down the kabob stick, so that it was just above Jamie’s fingers. Lifting it to his mouth, he nibbled the brown crust of toasted wonder, and groaned.

“I love the shell of a toasted marshmallow. It’s like the best thing in the world.” Jamie sighed, and he pulled it off as if it was exactly that; a shell. Jack had been stirring the hot cocoa, and now he turned to pass a mug to the ‘mallow munching teen.

“And I can honestly say you have the magic touch to hot chocolate making. What do you do to the cocoa to make it this rich and delicious?” Jack crowed, and he sipped at his drink like it was the nectar of the gods. Jamie grinned.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a family secret.” He said slyly, and Jack scoffed.

“Guess I can’t pry that one out of you.” Jack sighed as if defeated. The two stood there in companionable silence, blowing at the hot chocolate, drinking, and eating the rest of the marshmallows. When they finished, Jack and Jamie put the mugs in the dishwasher and returned to the living room.

“Want another marshmallow? These are getting on the old side, and I fear that by the time summer comes around again, they will be stale bricks.” Jamie said to break the silence. Jack laughed.

“Are you saying you don’t appreciate my snow anymore? I’m hurt.” Jack poked at Jamie, and a flash of horror crossed the boy’s face.

“Of course not! I could never not appreciate you!” Jamie said. Jack held up his hands,

“Hey, I’m touched you say that” Jack said and his tone implied that he noticed how Jamie didn’t say “your snow”, and once again Jamie felt embarrassment flush his face.

“Uh…yeah…marshmallows…” Jamie added lamely. Jack laughed and speared another marshmallow and held it over the fire.

“I guess we better eat all of these then!” Jack said, trying to settle the atmosphere. So Jack and Jamie settled by the fire and spent a good while roasting and eating marshmallows.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out to be a rather bad idea. Both guardian and teen lay sprawled on a cushiony couch, groaning in pain.

“I ate way too many of those…” Jack groaned, and Jamie nodded

“Uh huh…me too. I’m too full to do anything…” Jamie sighed. Jack looked over at Jamie, his ice blue eyes sparkling.

“I guess a break from snow making is in order” Jack said, and he fell back against the couch. Once again silence prevailed. It was the first time that they had not talked nonstop, and it was freaking Jamie out. It was like he couldn’t think of anything to say. The only thing on his mind was how much he wanted to kiss those delicious looking pale lips…and suddenly he found himself leaning far too close to Jack, and reality hit hard when the cerulean eyes opened slowly to look him straight down to his soul. Jamie was about to leap back and apologize and God he didn’t know, when Jack leaned up and ever so softly kissed Jamie first. In surprise, Jamie pulled back, and Jack suddenly looked guilty, as if he had done something dirty and irresponsible.

“I’m sorry Jamie...I shouldn’t have done that…I should go…” Jack said quickly, and he stood, gently pushing Jamie out of his way. He was almost out the door when Jamie caught up and grabbed Jack’s sleeve.

“No! Don’t go…please…” Jamie begged, and Jack stood at the door, head down and looking away.

“Jamie…I knew you since you were a little kid…I feel as if I would be betraying you if I let myself do this…and gods, I’ve…I’ve never been in a relationship. I died and became a guardian before I had the chance…but even though I look your age, I’m so much older and it would be weird…” Jack strung together a garbled explanation, and Jamie shook his head to all of it.

“I know, and I’m so glad you knew me and that I found you and that I can see you. I’m older now, and can make my own decisions, though. And I haven’t either, Jack. It’s OK that you’re older. It’s not like you’re taking advantage of a child, Jack.” Jamie reasoned, and Jack looked up then.

“Jamie, this won’t even be permanent. I’m immortal. I will never age, I will never look different. I…I don’t think I could get that kind of close to you, just to know that in the end….that in the end….God, Jamie…” Jack sighed, and he hung his head. “I don’t even want to think about it.” He said, voice tight with emotion. Jamie bit his lips at that. So it was either to be a one-time thing or never. He really tried to weight the consequences, the possibilities and the hopelessness of his growing love for Jack Frost. He decided to be selfish.

“Please Jack…I want it…I need it…” Jamie whispered. Jack froze. With a hard look, Jack pushed Jamie against the foyer wall and viciously kissed him. With a gasp of surprise, Jamie felt the cold course down his throat as a tongue slid out to claim Jamie’s mouth. He suddenly felt like this was a bad idea. But when he pushed on Jack to tell him this, Jack grabbed his wrists and slammed them to the wall. With a muffled cry of pain, Jamie felt fear course through him. What has he done?

“You want it? You need it? Alright Jamie, I’ll let you have it, but it won’t happen again.” Jack growled, when he came up for air. Jamie was gasping, his lips swollen and bruised from the kiss. Jack was internally breaking on the inside. Jack loved Jamie like no other thing on Earth. He was the first to believe in Jack, and that meant Jack would do anything for Jamie. But why this? Why something that would only make the relationship so much more than it should be, something Jack would crave and lust after, only to end up with nothing when Jamie aged and died. Jack almost sobbed at the thought. No, he mustn’t. He turned away from Jamie then, fully intending to leave, and more than likely, never come back. Jamie realized that if he allowed Jack to walk out the door, he may never see him again. Jamie cried out and hugged Jack from behind.

“I’m sorry Jack, I shouldn’t have pushed you. Please don’t go…” Jamie sobbed. He was too old for crying, but the thought of never seeing Jack again was so painful that it brought tears to his eyes. Jack huffed in agitation. Just walk away Jack…both of you would be better off…Jack battled with himself. When he heard a pathetic whimper from Jamie, who was trying his hardest not to cry, Jack turned and started kissing the brown haired teen again. Jamie kissed back, and suddenly the future just didn’t matter. The pair stumbled out of the foyer, and Jamie led Jack to his bedroom. He thanked God that there was no one home that day.

When they reached Jamie’s bedroom, and the door was tightly shut, they began to throw their clothes off. Jack didn’t have much to take off, and incidentally, neither did Jamie. When they both stood as naked as the day they were born, they regarded each other. Jamie admired the lean but sculpted frame of the guardian, and Jack drank in the sight of a warm, aroused body. Approaching each other a little bit slowly, Jack reached out and ran a hand down Jamie’s arm. The teen shivered. Jamie stepped closer, pressing his chest against Jack’s. He gasped.

“oh! Jack…You’re cold…” Jamie whispered hoarsely. Jack was about to forget this whole thing. He couldn’t bring himself to freeze the poor kid half to death…

”Listen, Jamie, if my skin isn’t that comfortable…” Jack started, but Jamie kissed Jack to silence him.

“No. I…I like it.” Jamie said when he pulled ever so slightly away. Getting harder at Jamie’s words, Jack kissed the boy ravenously. Jamie’s length felt painfully hard, and the thought of Jack’s ice cold length filling him up made his head swim and butterflies flutter madly in his belly. Jack pushed Jamie into the bed, who promptly fell back. Jamie was laying on his back, looking so needy that Jack could barely control himself. Jack leaned down, crawling on top of Jamie, who eagerly spread his legs to accommodate the frost spirit. When their length’s brushed, both moaned. To Jack, Jamie was a burning sensation, hot and soft. To Jamie, Jack was a cold surprise to his heated flesh, and it drove him crazy. He briefly wondered when he may have acquired such a kink, but the thought was chased away when cool lips locked on his and he decided that he wanted to run his hands though the beautifully silver hair of his guardian. It amazed Jamie how soft the locks were. Jack moaned quietly when Jamie ran his fingers through his hair, tugging and messaging at the same time. He wanted more…and Jamie wanted more…but neither was quite sure how to continue.

“Jack…oh God Jack…I want…Please…” Jamie muttered eyes closed and loving the attention that Jack was giving his nipples. Jack licked and sucked, running his tongue down Jamie’s belly and back up to his collar bone, his neck, his ears. Jamie squirmed uncontrollably when Jack nibbled his ear and neck, curling his toes and a deep gasp escaped his lips. Jack suddenly nipped Jamie’s nose, and Jamie looked at Jack, their dilated eyes locked.

“Mom always warned me not to let Jack Frost nip my nose.” Jamie joked, and Jack chuckled.

“Oh, don’t worry, Jack will do far more than nip your nose…” Jack said, and Jamie squirmed at the thought. Jack wanted him so bad that he thrust their lengths together, afraid he might hurt Jamie if he did anything else.

“Jack…you can…you know…” Jamie said, looking away, face blazing red in need and embarrassment.

“I know…it’s just…I’m not sure how…I don’t want to hurt you…” Jack said. Jamie thought for a moment. Jack was a rather impressive size…

“Just…here, put that on and we’ll see if that works.” Jamie said, and he reached up to grab a small bottle of lotion and he handed it to Jack. Jack, looking doubtful, spread a generous amount on his hands and began rubbing it on his length. Jamie watched, mesmerized by Jack’s expression…it was hot watching him rub his length…When Jack felt it was coated enough, he settled between Jamie’s legs, pulling the teen’s legs up a little, and lined himself up.

“Jamie…just tell me to stop if it hurts.” Jack said. Jamie nodded, and relaxed as much as possible. Then Jack slowly pushed in. Jamie cried out, clutching at Jack’s arms, sucking in air quickly. Jack froze, afraid to continue.

“No, keep going…” Jamie managed, and Jack, still doubtful, pushed in a little more. Jamie bit his lip, eyes squeezed shut. He felt as if his insides were being overstretched, maybe a little torn. But he urged Jack to continue. Who knew he was a bit of a masochist? Jack slowly but steadily continued until his whole length was sheathed entirely within the brown haired teen.

“Wait…just…let me adjust a bit…” Jamie gasped, and he felt himself steadily relax, the initial shock of an ice cold cock buried inside him wearing down. He nodded when he felt ready to take a thrust. Jack complied, pulling out, and pushing back in. Jamie groaned, and marveled at the sensation of cold inside him as it moved. Jack was almost blown away at the heat he felt wrapped around his length, at the way the tight walls clenched and relaxed as he thrust in and out, slowly building up speed. He figured it would be better if he could get Jamie’s legs a little higher…

When Jamie felt his legs getting pulled up around Jacks shoulders, he was about to voice a question when Jack suddenly thrust in with a bit more force than before and hit something inside Jamie. His back arching and opening his mouth in a silent scream, Jamie saw an explosion of color. Upon seeing the ecstatic bliss on Jamie’s face, Jack aimed for that spot, and rammed into it, and soon both moved in rhythm. Jack put a hand between them and began stroking Jamie’s aching member. Jamie cried out and came with a violent shudder, and Jack followed soon after, intending to pull out when he came but caught up in the passion, was buried all the way when his orgasm hit. Jamie felt his insides filled with cold cum, and almost came again at the sensation. Collapsing, Jack pulled out and rested his forehead against Jamie’s. Sighing and riding the last waves of pleasure, Jamie cuddled against Jack and they stayed like that for a while.

Jamie had fallen asleep. Jack, now standing by the bed clothed, watched him for a while. He felt revitalized, refreshed. But Jack felt as if he had taken advantage of Jamie, too. Jack wanted nothing more than to stay by Jamie’s side forever. Yet he knew that his forever was guaranteed. Jamie wouldn’t last even a moment of it. Clenching his jaw, Jack turned from the bed. He wanted to accuse Jamie of being selfish…for taking something of Jack’s knowing, KNOWING that neither of them would be able to keep it. Sighing, Jack turned back to the bed, leaned down, and ever so gently kissed Jamie’s forehead.

“Forget about me, Jamie. It’s for the best.” And he left, his heart cracking and falling away as the night descended. Jack looked up at the Man on the Moon, his full power shining down on Earth. And for the first time in his long guardian life, hated the Man on the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we have it! God, I'm so sick... On a side note, do you know how hard it was not to make a pun about Jack jacking off? LMFAO  
> Much love,  
> Ram-Kar


End file.
